A Rose By Any Other Name
by darklady26
Summary: Clarice is looking up the meaning of names when someone comes by for a visit. What does Clarie think about the meaning of the Good Doctor's name? Lemon


Darklady: Now I know what you're all thinking . . . what the hell is she doing writing THIS when she has THREE fanfics waiting for updates. Well all writers know what its like when a story is hell bent on being written. You can't do anything else, but write that ONE story. So I hope you enjoy and I do hope to have something more for my other Hannibal, House, and Labyrinth fanfics soon. Thanks for reading . . . hope you enjoy. Catch ya later

A Rose By Any Other Name

Clarice sat at her computer, after getting home she had walked her dog Othello, a black German Sheppard and was now doing some searching. Ardelia had come into work and shown Clarice a site that gave you an analysis of your name. With Othello in the room Clarice read aloud, as she shared all of her thoughts and feelings with the beyond brilliant animal. "Your name has given you sensitivity and appreciation for the finer and deeper things in life." Turning to Othello Clarice laughed. "That fits with all of her richer than God boyfriends." Othello barked in agreement and came to rest his head on his mother's knee.

Clarice continued, smiling down at her friend. "You can enjoy reading, study, and contemplation about many different subjects." Clarice frowned. "Now that I don't agree with. The only thing Delia has any interest in is Sex and how to make it better." Turning she could have sworn that she heard someone chuckle behind her, scanning her living room behind her she found no one and turned back to Othello with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Lets see what this site has to say about Dr. Lecter's name?" Tying his name, Clarice nearly laughed herself to death with what she saw. "Look at this Othello. Hannibal meaning 'grace of god'. If only Paul could read this, huh Thel?" Othello Looked up to her. "Gosh Paul, I guess I'm lucky I'm here to read this." Othello then began to growl. "Alright Thel, I'll admit that he never caused me any harm." The dog continued to growl, not trying to scare his mistress, but get her to admit more. "Alright I miss the guy. I miss Dr. Hannibal Lecter, but don't tell anyone." She whispered kissing the top of Othello's head, as he settled back down on her lap. "Especially not him. God I don't ever want to pretend to know what he would say if he knew." Othello began to grumble again, ignoring him Clarice read the rest of the screen. "Creates an idealistic, sensitive, nature and desire for culture and the refinements of life. You work best in a relaxed environment at tasks involving writing, mathematical, or analytical." Clarice snorted at that. "Yeah, but he doesn't do to shabby under pressure either." She continued. "You appear calm to others." Clarice turned back to her dog. "Pretty close so far." She read a bit more.

"Blah blah blah . . . .OH hold the phone. It's much more natural for you to express your deeper thoughts in writing." Clarice laughed and turned to Othello. "Well I can tell you from personal experience. Dr. Lecter has no qualms with telling about how he's feeling and when he feeling it." She smiled down to her dog, a wistful smile to go with the tone in her voice. "But he writes a beautiful letter."

In the corner a dark shadow smiles at Starling. She doesn't know he's here. Doesn't feel his eyes watching her, sense him as he listens, react to him as his desire flares. Instead she sits relaxed and calm reading from the computer screen. Hannibal found himself wondering why his little Starling wasn't looking up the meaning of her own name, when she suddenly starts to type again.

"Lets see what Clarice means, shall we?" Clarice didn't get the chance to read aloud what her name said, before Othello got up and casually walked over to one of the darkened corners of the room. "Thel what the heck are you doing?" She asked spinning the chair to study her dog. 'My question exactly.' Hannibal thought, as he tried silently to get the dog to move away. The dog had merely suddenly stood and perched himself before the hidden Doctor, and instead of allowing Clarice to come and stumble upon his presence Hannibal decided to show himself.

"Oh well, I suppose you were going to find out about me sooner or later." He grinned. "Though I would have much preferred later." He finished causing Clarice to go dangerously pale.

Hannibal moved out of the shadowed corner, allowing Clarice to full see him, as well as he see her. Taking her in he noticed her pale complexion and bothered expression. "I do hope that you will excuse the intrusion Clarice, but would you have let me in if I had asked?" He took single step toward her, watching carefully for any sign of her fleeing.

"Actually Doctor, I probably would have, but I guess we'll never know now. Tilting her head Clarice pondered for a moment before speaking. "How long have you been here Doctor?" She asked, as heat began to pool in the pit of her belly. She had felt this way around him before, in Memphis the first time and then again the night Paul had 'died'.

"Long enough Clarice, long enough."

"Long enough for what Doctor?" Clarice asked, watching as she stood and moved to stand before him. His face dangerously close to hers. Dangerous, but not in the way most would think. Not because he would tear at her flesh, not because he would hurt her, NEVER hurt her, because at this moment she wanted nothing more than to taste his mouth on hers. Her blood was racing, her skin pleading for his touch, her pride refused to let him know. Making fists with her hands, the stinging bite of her finger nails was her only anchor to her stands. Clarice kept her gaze away from his piercing maroon eyes, knowing full well that he would see what she was trying desperately to hide. Pulling into her own mind, she calmed herself trying to mimic his own relaxed persona.

Giving himself a moment to take her in, he didn't answer immediately. Her skin was coated in a fine sheen of sweat, though the house was only pleasantly warm. He could make out the faint scent of blood as her nails dug into her fisted flesh. Her eyes refused to meet his own, she was trying to keep control to hide something from him, and from the spike of arousal in her scent he could only imagine what it was. "Long enough to know, little Starling, that you have been lying to both of us for far too long."

Clarice opened her mouth, intent on asking him what he could possibly mean. 'Like you don't already know.' Her mind quipped. As words formed, however, she found her lips occupied. Unlike the other kiss they had shared this one was not calm, nor testing. Instead it was hard and passionate. Her mind refused to think of anything but his lips, anyone but him. Allowing her arms to move, Clarice wrapped them comfortably around his neck, pulling him closer, wanting . . . needing to feel him fully against her.

'No more lying.' Hannibal thought happily to himself. As she responded to his kiss, her found he wanted nothing more than to be lost in her. Ten years of desire and need no longer easily contained. He found he wanted nothing more than to be lost in her scent, her touch, her taste, HER. First however he had to be sure of something.

Pulling way he looked into her eyes, gazing deep into her soul. They were filled with desire, lust, and something he wouldn't name until she had said it herself. Pulling more fully away he was darkly pleased to hear her protesting whimper. Though he wanted nothing more than to rut with his mate, he need space, needed to see her fully as she spoke her answer.

"Clarice what do you feel? Right now alone with me?" He asked, watching her carefully for even the most miniscule of changes. 'What did she feel around?' Clarice asked herself, it was a question she had asked herself many times. She smiled, because for the first time in as long she had known him, she had an answer.

"Like I belong. When you look at me you see something most don't, a woman. Or rather you seen one that is intelligent and worthy of more than just a sticky fumbling." Clarice smiled and found she couldn't look at him as she went on. "I miss you when you leave, I miss your games, your smell your touch, and I've only known them twice." She looked up at him, her eyes showing her vulnerability. "I love you Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

His breath stopped, she had said it. Part of his mind truly couldn't believe it, so much so that he found need to go over her last words again. He thought for a moment that this was another of his fantasies, a dream, but no it was real. She had finally admitted to what he had known since her first trip to the dungeon. After studying her for a few silent moments, he closed the space between them again, capturing her mouth with his own.

Scooping her into his arms, Hannibal carried them to her room his mouth never leaving hers. Clarice was on some lever, upset by how well he knew her home. Her mind raced with questions, before his tongue slipped into her mouth. The one movement sending all thought out her ears. He pulled his mouth away as he began to lay her down on the bed, giving Clarice a moment of clarity to realize that Othello was following them up the stairs. Smiling she turned to the door, and somewhat yelled. "Othello stay, keep watch." She heard him bark and move back down the steps, turning her attention back to Hannibal she raised her hand to his face. "What?" She asked shyly, as he paused above her.

"I wonder, do you think to train me so well?" Hannibal asked baring teeth, he used to bite her neck. Gasping from the pleasure, Clarice tried took a moment to find her voice, much Hannibal's amusement.

"Of course not Doctor. I much prefer it when I don't know what to expect from you." She loved the sound of his laugh, like his fingers dancing across her insides.

"I would say the same for you my dear, though I think I may have to train you in one area." She smiled up at him, growing slightly impatient.

"What area would that be Doctor?" She asked moving her hands down his back.

"The formalities, I believe you can call me by my name rather than my title Clarice." She smiled up at him, she pulled him down for a kiss, coming close enough to brush lips when she spoke but not truly touch.

"Shut up and kiss me . . . Hannibal." Clarice watched with twisted glee as his eyes flashed, his control broken.

Clarice was wearing nothing formal. A comfortable pear of jeans and a soft t-shirt, at the moment however Hannibal found them to be the most seductive clothing in the world. Pulling his harpy from his pocket he quickly shredding the t-shirt, throwing the offending cloth from his view. Her bra, unlike her shirt was finer. Black lace of impeccable quality. Massaging her only slightly covered breasts, Hannibal was even more pleased to hear her moans and mewls in his name. Smiling he pulled her into another kiss, reaching behind her to undo her no longer useful under garment. Once removed it was tossed aside to lay with her torn shirt to be forgotten.

Placing his hands back on her breasts, he felt her nipples harden. Curious of her reaction he tweaked the small buds, pleased with and taking full advantage of her gasp. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he tasted every inch of her mouth. So lost in her taste, her smell, her sounds, the he almost didn't feel her fingers work the buttons of his shirt free. Pulling away from their kiss he looked her in the eyes, amused with the playful upset he found there.

"You're too dressed for this." She stated never stopping her fingers.

He chuckled again and helped her remove his shirt. Once discarded giving her the chance to look her fill. He wasn't overly muscular but he was toned, with a sprinkling of peppered hair on his chest. Running her fingers through it she found him to be soft and warm. Looking at him she found herself curious.

Lifting her head she started to kiss his neck, pleased to hear his own grown of pleasure. Moving to the place where his shoulder and neck met she kissed, licked, and finally bit. He didn't protest as she thought he might, as a matter of fact he pulled her closer, silently giving permission for her to bite again. Both relished in the feeling of pain and pleasure mixing together as one.

Hannibal growled, though he was truly enjoying her curious trials he was no longer in charge and that certainly would not do. Pulling away he quickly pinned her to the bed beneath them. Her hands carefully positioned above her head, offering him a perfect feast. Taking her mouth he made his way slowly to her breasts, torturing her as she had him for over a decade. Licking and kissing everywhere except where she wanted him to. Finally having heard enough of her pleading whimpers he took her into his mouth. Both sure that everyone within a mile could hear her pleasure dripped moan.

Clarice was lost, his touch like fire and ice all at once. He had been teasing her, getting closer and closer to where she wanted him but never really going all the way. Finally had had taken pity, and as his mouth fully covered her hardened nipple she was drowning in pleasure. Warm, wet, suckling, licking, and biting, pleasure. Deciding only when she was sure she would burst into flames to move to the other breast.

In the midst of the intense pleasure Clarice grew restless, her pants and underwear becoming heavy and uncomfortable. As if reading her mind Hannibal hooked his fingers in both garments, pulling them down and off. Only stopping when she lay completely naked to him. Quickly ridding himself of his own pants, giving her only a moment to see him fully long and hard before positioning himself at her dripping entrance.

"You could still turn back, once this is done I will never let you go. Clarice are you ready for me?" She nodded not trusting her voice, however he seemed to be having none of that. Slowly ever so slowly he pushed his head into her, finding her dripping and slick. "Clarice what do you want?" She looked at him, and couldn't think. What did she want? She couldn't think with him teasing her like this, that's what she wanted she wanted him inside her. She wanted to feel him thick and pulsing, filling her. He pushed in a bit more, trying to rush her thoughts. The pleasure causing her to arch her hips towards him, only to have him pull back as to not go any farther in. "I'm waiting Clarice." Locking her eyes with his, she found nothing but love and desire, and hoped with every bit of her heart that he saw the same.

"I want you inside of me." With that said he drew back and slammed back into her. Surprised when he felt something break and heard Clarice gasp in pain. He watched as a single tear moved down her cheek, moving only lick it from her face. He didn't say anything, waiting for the pain to pass and for her to adjust to his invasion. When her eyes finally did open, there were filled with embarrassment. His heart clenching painfully at the fear they also held.

"Why didn't you tell me Clarice?" He asked calmly, still unmoving inside her. She looked at him, as to watch his reaction.

"I was afraid of what you would say if you knew . . ." His heart sank at her honest words. She had a right to fear his words, he had already . . . He didn't even want to remember what he had misguidedly said.

"Forgive me Clarice, had I known I never would have . . ." She didn't let him finish.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hannibal, you didn't know because I didn't want you to know." She moved her hips and they both groaned. "Hannibal please." She moaned her eyes filled with need and love, he smiled as he started to move.

He moved slowly at first, pulling out and pushing back in with care. Giving both a dizzying shot of pleasure. Hannibal kept his speed slow and gentle , though he had always preferred it more rough. However with it being her fist time, he was careful to make sure it was special for her. Hannibal had every intention of keeping it slow and careful, until. She pulled him down as he pulled out, her heated breath tickling his ear in the most delicious of ways. "Hannibal, I'm not going to break. Harder, faster, please." Happy to grant her request, he began to do as instructed.

Clarice was amazed with the sensations, she had never felt anything life it before. She felt as if she were on the edge of a cliff, one that seemed to get higher and higher. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to take anymore, she fell. Screaming release as her muscles clamped on him, her nails drawing blood from him as she held onto his for support. As her muscle clenched, Hannibal allowed himself to climax as well. Thrusting once more before emptying himself inside her welcoming heat.

Hannibal collapsed onto of her, unmoving for a moment as he brought his breathing back to normal. After a few minutes, when both were sure they wouldn't wake to find it all a dream, he pulled out of her. Pulling he as he moved to lay down, laying her partly on his chest and beside her. Only slightly amazed with how perfectly they fit together. Kissing the top of her head, Hannibal smoothed her hair. Smiling as a question popped into his mind. "Clarice what did it say about your name?" She smiled and was truly grateful for her wondrous memory.

"Clarice meaning clear and bright. Your name gives you a clever mind, good business judgment, a sense of responsibility, and an appreciation of the finer things in life. You are serious-minded and not inclined to make light of things even in little ways, and in your younger years you had more mature interest than others your age. Home and family mean a great deal to you and it is natural that you should desire the security of a peaceful, settled home environment where you can enjoy the companionship of family and friends. Whatever you set out to accomplish you do your very vest to complete in accordance with what you consider to be right." Clarice quoted from the screen that read, just as she said downstairs. Hannibal smiled pleased with her skills.

"And would you my dear Clarice, agree with what it says? Or would you rather have another name?" He looked her in the eyes, pleased to see her clever smirk.

"A rose by any other name."

The End

* * *

Darklady: I hope that you found this a worthy 'waste' of my time. LOL Don't forget to click that little gray button and tell me what you think Ks? Thanks again and Catch ya later

DL


End file.
